Redemption of a SOLDIER
by Morbus14th
Summary: On Halloween 1991 a rift opened between reality, and one young soul is drawn in. This is the tale of Harry Potters Asencion to SOLDEIR and beyond.
1. A tear in the Lifestream

Redemption of a SOLDIER

PROLOUGE: A Tear in the Lifestream

* * *

><p>Not many know that the unforgivibles are only a part of a much bigger set of spells and rituals. A much Darker set. A truly Corrupted form of Magick. When used in quick succession they are enough to tear reality itself, deal a blow to Lady Destiny and render Lord Time helpless. The Tear affects reality differently depending on the state of the victim's soul. Use of the set on a corrupted soul would cause a magickal fallout strong enough to melt a small continent. Used on an innocent it would grant the user one of the five Miracles of Atlantis. When used on a soul which is truly pure the strength of the reaction is strong enough to rend the barrier between life and death apart. On All Hallows Eve in 1991, the barrier doesn't break, it <em>shatters<em>. And one soul is drawn in by the resulting vortex of pure energy.

This is the tale of Harry James Potter, Codename: LEGION, Classification: First Class SOLDIER.

Affiliation: Calamity.

* * *

><p>Written by Morbus14th<p>

First Stroy, just first draft so please rate and review with constructive critiscim, and sorry if spelling isn't the best, Word insists on being american.  
>Flames will be ignored.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Final Fantasy, they are the respictive property of J.K towling and Square Enix, no money is being made from the production or publishment of this document.


	2. The Rift

Redemption of a SOLDIER

Chapter 1: The New Recruit

* * *

><p>The war on Wutai was well underway, with fresh supplies of SOLDIERs and Materia, it looked as if the days of Wutai were numbered, and were counting down fast. The arrival of a five star general had set the full camp of Shinra's SOLDIERs ablaze with the preparations to greet the general in the best form possible.<p>

A pair of Mako enhanced eyes watched it all impassively, as their owner lounged in the shadow the main war tent provided. "They still haven't noticed you're here?" The sheer disbelief emitting from the man's voice was staggering. "Gaia, even the Second classes can't sense ya? Guess they don't make SOLDIERs like they used to, eh?"

"Seems so." The tone o the new voice was strange, it seemed flat and cold by a casual listen, but held undertones of something more, something not entirely human resonating throughout it, "But, they are somewhat new to conflict, so our judgement is to be reserved for now."

"_When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
>The goddess descends from the sky<br>Wings of light and dark spread afar  
>She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."<em>

"LOVELESS Prologue. That's a new one for you Genesis, any particular reason?"

"I'm not quite sure, just seems like something new is about to begin," Genesis finally stood up and stepped from the shade into the light, revealing a man with eyes and hair of a deep warm brown, clad in a black leather jumpsuit, overlaid with a deep crimson trench coat, with the standard SOLDIER shoulder guards and boots and a burgundy rapier strapped across his waist. "Can't you feel it Sephiroth, the very air trembles in anticipation."

"Yes," Sephiroth – the five star general the camp was awaiting, stepped from the doorway of the main war tent into the sun, showing himself with his trademark silver hair, double pauldroned shoulder guards, and leather jacket, fastened with five buckles at the waist down, revealing his mid torso bare to the world. "It trembles with the anticipation of the mind-numbing speech I'm sure at least four Third classes will give me about the status of the war."

"How do you think I feel, I've been here for two months, yet despite being on the front line of the conflicts, the Thirds see fit to grace me with a progress report at every turn." Genesis's tone was filled with annoyance and tired boredom.

"That may well be, but sarcasm aside I do feel that something is different on Gaia today, something," Sephiroth's voice seemed to pause, as if uncertain as to how he should proceed, "Uncertain..."

"General Sephiroth, sir!" Genesis and Sephiroth's musings was broken by a Third class SOLDIER, "The war council is ready to be assembled, Sir!"

"Alright, we're on our way, dismissed." Genesis allowed the awestruck SOLDIER to depart, and turned to face Sephiroth once more, "Shall we proceed?" he queried, mockingly holding his arm out for Sephiroth to hold, trying to suppress the grimace of pain which shortly passed through his face.

Sephiroth merely quirked an eyebrow and chose to pretend he didn't notice Genesis's pain, and walked the two short steps to the threshold of the tent. "Coming?" Sephiroth smirked at Genesis and walked inside.

"Always a jackass, eh Seph?" Genesis muttered to himself, slowly rotating his left shoulder as he entered the tent.

* * *

><p>"...Our Materia stock is now re-established to the standard level set by Shinra, with a total of one-thousand, seven-hundred and fifty-one Fire Materia, eight-hundred and seventy-five Ice Materia, one thousand ..."<p>

'How long are we expected to listen to a Third class drone about our Materia coffers?'

Sephiroth shook his head in amusement at Genesis's immaturity, imagine, a First class, one of the three Five Star Generals passing notes like an ignorant school child at the back of the class. Never mind the fact that his handwriting was almost illegible.

"...Five-hundred Barrier Materia, two hundred and six Wall Materia..."

'_Now he's getting annoying.'_ Sephiroth idly wondered who he was directing this thought at, the Third, or Genesis – who had reduced to flicking paper balls at his head, presumably trying to get them to stay in his hair. Eye twitching as another five balls bounced off his armour, Sephiroth tried to maintain his trademark composure against his friend's immaturity.

"...And two Time Materia, for the two Generals choice of Seconds of course."

Believing the discussion had finished, Sephiroth made to leave, only for the Third to continue speaking. "That concludes our stored Materia; in use we have three-hundred and two Fire Materia..."

'_ARE YOU FUCING KIDDING ME?' _Even Sephiroth was pissed at this point, and even the Thirds remarkably spiky black hair started to droop at the sheer killing intent being sent his way by everyone in the tent. _'Fuck it._' Writing his own message down, he flicked his first paper ball ever made towards Genesis, who looked amazed that Sephiroth had even though of humouring him. After reading the note Genesis's shock grew even more, and quickly scrawling a note, sent it over to Sephiroth with a deft flick, betraying how many years he must have spent on mastering the art of avoiding notice in meetings.

'You know, were First class Five Stars, we could walk out of this and no one could say a damn thing.' His eyebrow rose, Sephiroth actually considered it, but before he could make his decision a strange feeling went through the air, an undertone of something..._different._

Shaking his head minutely Sephiroth was about to dismiss the sensation, until he saw Genesis stir, then turn to meet his gaze, asking silently, "_Did you feel that?"_

Sephiroth was saved from answering by another tremor through the air, one that actually _rippled _the _air_, almost ripping the air, until with a nearly intangible feeling the tremor rolled over Sephiroth and Genesis, sending a feeling of sheer... _Wrongness_ down their spines, a shiver of something else, something not..._of their world_.

Sephiroth didn't even register he wasn't in the tent anymore until he was halfway through the camp, and didn't consciously control his legs until he was clear of it.

Deciding to keep following his instinct Sephiroth sprinted over the border which marked the boundaries of Shinra control, well into the Wutai wastes.

Another tremor raced through the air, far stronger than the others, followed by the sound of something _shattering_, causing Sephiroth to halt in his tracks.

The following aftershock made him consider turning back.

The air in front of him _collapsing_ and _shredding_ and _breaking_ rooted him to the spot.

The things he saw in the resulting rift made him regret not retreating sooner. Things of malice, a creature with the barest shred of a soul. A sky of fire, oceans of blood, fields of bone and a set of burning crimson eyes watching him, judging him, condemning him and _devouring him._

Then the eyes gained a face, with the eyes now slitted. A body lean and muscled. A coat leather and black. And hair long and _silver._

A shower of gore erupted from the creatures back as a wing the colour of a moonless night sprouted from its left shoulder.

Holding his gaze the copy smiled. A smile cold and cruel, mocking and arrogant, emotionless and **wrong.**

Then it changed.

The hair vanished, as did the nose. The coat melted into robes, the wing crumbled and fell. The smirk changed to an image of spite, cruelty, arrogance and sadism.

The eyes stayed the same.

It changed once more into something else, something more terrifying, worlds more cruel and senseless, and _evil._

A woman's face made of metal, eyes bleeding and crimson. A smile which devoured worlds and galaxies and entire realities.

The eyes of red – a shade he now hated, feared and cursed to the nether Lifestream – looked at his soul, and took it.

It spoke.

A voice ancient and wrong invaded his head. Filled it with rage, sadism and _madness._ Seduced him. Beat him. Promised him the world. Damned him to hell. Comforted him. Destroyed him.

In a language dead and lost, it _broke_ him.

"_Stu et kui leax nair... Sephiroth Crescent... juix li fuyt lu ... Jenova fil sxil tu ... rixlytu fort Legion."_

He surrendered consciousness.


End file.
